


Visitations

by worldturtling



Series: Nothing Comes Easy verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Social Worker Dean, Teacher Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldturtling/pseuds/worldturtling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo visits. Benny isn’t the kind to get jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitations

When Jo comes into town, everyone breathes easier.

 

Benny gets the pullout ready while Dean orders pizza and gets everything set up for their movie night.

 

Dean’s selection of movies has grown thinner over the years. There were certain topics that got more and more repeated and Dean tended to stay away from serious television altogether now, (along with some so called comedic programs). Benny wasn’t much of a tv watcher unless it was the cooking channel. Or the fishing channel. Dean didn’t mind either of these things (and tended to fall asleep on Benny’s shoulder watching them, which was something Benny didn’t mind in the least).

 

Jo comes in, kisses Benny on the cheek, and then Benny retreats back into the hallway and into the master bedroom, leaving Jo and Dean catch up.

 

Jo is a flight attendant. She’s also Dean’s foster sister. Benny knew enough about Dean’s child hood, not everything, but more than Dean was probably comfortable sharing with him at first. More than most people in Dean’s currently day to day life knew.

 

He knew Jo and Dean lived under the same roof for two years before the courts gave John, (a name never used lightly under their roof), back custody. He knew Dean ran away with Jo once after that for three nights before police hauled them off streets for the kind of work kids shouldn’t be doing. He knew Ellen looked after Dean like a son for those two years and together they went to school and picked a lot of fights to earn Dean a really shitty record.

 

"Dean taught me how to steal," Jo told Benny  by way of introduction when Benny first met Dean’s family, or rather the family Dean wanted to present to Benny.

 

Later she threatened him with a metaphorical machete if he ever hit Dean or did anything to hurt him.

 

Otherwise she seemed to like Benny just fine.

 

Regardless, Benny knew enough to know better than to get in between her time with Dean.

 

Dean comes crawling into bed six hours later. It’s three in the morning. Benny’s still awake, reading a book that he’d be going over in class the next week, and pretending not to listen to the sound of Dean laughing.

 

"Hey," Dean says sleepily, loose limbs tangling around Benny and trying to get Benny to come closer. Benny leans away and turns off the light before curling on his side and placing a hand on the curve of Dean’s back, sinking down into Dean’s embrace.

 

Dean’s asleep by the time Benny’s eyes adjust to the dark. The wrinkles on his forehead look smoother, lax. His eyes aren’t so hard when they’re shut. His body feels peaceful wrapped around Benny.

 

Jo has the talent of making Dean forget, sometimes, for a night, everything he’s seen. He hates to admit he’s jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed up fic originally posted from tumblr


End file.
